There is a critical need to expand the science in the management of treatment regimens in chronic disorders. This requires developing scientists who can contribute to research in this targeted area. Darling's conceptualization of the process of mentoring and an adaptation of Donabedian's quality of care model to reflect quality of research provide the framework for the Research Development Core. The overall purpose of this Core is to build the research capacity of young and seasoned researchers who contribute to the science base in the management of treatment regimens among persons with chronic disorders. This Core has broadened its focus to include the development of researchers at research developing institutions. Over the next five years this Core will foster the development of state of the art knowledge, foster knowledge and understanding related to developing and conducting intervention research, stimulate multidisciplinary collaboration among scholars, continue to promote the use of the Center for Research in Chronic Disorders as a repository of expertise in research development, and develop and evaluate a distance education model for mentoring young investigators at research developing schools. This Core plans to continue the journal club, the monthly research presentations and consultations with those presenters, the research in progress series, and the research methodology series, as well as assist with planning and providing an intensive workshop on the role of cognitive functioning in managing treatment regimens, facilitate the development of young faculty and pre-doctoral and postdoctoral fellows by helping them establish mentoring relationships with seasoned faculty and by providing opportunities to participate as co-investigators on collaborative research projects across institutions. This Core also plans to prepare researchers to be able to disseminate their findings. We envision using both traditional and state of the art distance education capabilities within the School of Nursing to provide research training to faculty at off-site institutions.